A Year
by Matryoshka L
Summary: "Aku sudah cukup senang bisa mengenal Judal-sama. Meski hanya setahun."/ JudalOC/JudalReader / Reader's POV


A Year

.

Judal/OC

_standard disclaimer applied_

_._

Sums : "Aku sudah cukup senang bisa mengenal Judal-_sama_. Meski hanya setahun."

* * *

Namanya Judal. Seorang Magi muda yang menjadi bagian dari Kerajaan Kou. Usianya mungkin menjelang dua puluh tahun, namun wajah dan sifatnya kadang terlihat kekanakan. Ya, meskipun dia seorang Magi.

Saat itu, beberapa orang yang tergabung dalam organisasi Al-Thamen menyeretku dengan kasar, membiarkan tubuhku telanjang tanpai sehelai benangpun. Mereka membawaku ke sebuah ruangan remang-remang, lalu menutupnya dari luar. Bisa kulihat sosok pemuda yang setengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Sepasang mata kelam itu berkilat tajam.

"Hoo~ Sudah di sini rupanya."

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatiku. Rambutnya yang panjang diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak menampilkan kesan berantakan. Lalu, cara berpakaiannya yang terbuka, mengekspos perut dengan otot-otot terlatih milik sang empunya. Aku mendongak, sekujur tubuhku bergetar.

"Namaku Judal. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi peliharaanku."

Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Mulutku terbuka tapi tak mampu mengeluarkan suara.

Pemuda bernama Judal itu mendecih samar, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari atas ranjang. Sehelai kain. Dia melemparnya begitu saja ke arahku.

"Tak bisa bicara ya? Cih, sudah kukatakan aku ingin memiliki peliharaan yang hebat dan bisa diandalkan. Tapi, tak masalah. Aku akan membuatmu bisa bicara."

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku terus mengikuti kemana pun Judal-_sama_ pergi. Aku diciptakan untuk menemani sang Magi. Meski hanya satu tahun. Mulai dari hari ini.

"Judal-_chaaan_!"

Seorang gadis berambut kemerahan tampak menghampiri majikanku dengan senyum lebar terkembang. Ukiran senyum itu lenyap perlahan saat manik matanya bertatapan dengan milikku.

"_A_-_Are_? Siapa wanita di belakangmu itu, Judal-_chan_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Nenek Tua. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_chan_'."

"Kougyoku! Aku punya nama. Judal-_chan_ menyebalkan!"

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang aku melihat Judal-sama sekilas tertawa. Entahlah, mungkin hanya ilusi. Karena selama berada di sampingnya, Judal-_sama_ tak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa padaku. Hanya ekspresi serius dan licik yang selalu kusaksikan.

"Lebih baik kau gunakan waktu luangmu itu untuk berlatih, Nenek Tua. Ayo pergi."

Judal-_sama_ memandangku, menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan Putri Kougyoku dan pengikutnya. Gadis itu masih memadangku dengan sorot mata ingin tahu. Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Aku tak berhak mengeluarkan suara jika Judal-_sama_ tak meminta.

* * *

Seharusnya aku senang. Aku bisa terlahir ke dunia, meski bukan sebagai manusia. Aku hanyalah hasil percobaan penelitian terlarang yang dikembangkan oleh 'mereka'. Orang-orang Al-Thamen. Tubuhku terbuat dari berbagai macam unsur, namun yang paling utama adalah pasir. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka 'mengisi' tubuhku ini dengan jiwa. Aku tak memiliki ingatan, aku tak bisa bicara meski akhirnya Judal-_sama_ mampu membuatku bicara. Aku diciptakan untuk menjadi peliharaan orang-orang kesepian seperti Judal-_sama_.

Kesepian, ya?

Bahkan Magi seperti Judal-_sama_ sekalipun.

"Hoi, ceritakan padaku sebuah dongeng."

Malam itu, Judal-_sama_ tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menceritakan sebuah dongeng. Sangat tak biasa karena seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Judal-_sama_ akan naik ke atas ranjang, bermain-main dengan sihirnya dan menganggapku tak ada.

"A-aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku diciptakan tanpa memmpunyai sebuah ingatan. Aku tak tahu cerita yang menarik. M-maaf, Judal-_sama_."

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Meremas ujung kimono dengan gelisah. Judal-_sama_ pasti murka. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan. Tapi, mendongeng? Aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana melakukanya.

"Membosankan sekali~ Kalau begitu.." Judal-_sama_ mendekatiku, menyurukkan kepalanya di bawah leherku dengan gerakan yang tak terduga."Temani aku tidur malam ini."

Sekujur tubuhku menggigil. Ini pertama kalinya Judal-_sama_ melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Sebagai peliharaannya, aku tidak diijinkan untuk melakukan kontak fisik terlalu dekat mengingat Judal-_sama_ adalah seorang Magi yang mudah tersulut nafsu dan emosi.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Judal-_sama_ tertidur di pelukanku, di atas permadani.

* * *

"Waktumu tinggal beberapa hari lagi," ucap sosok bertudung, salah satu dari sekian orang-orang Al-Thamen.

"Ya."

"Apa kau menyesal? Dilahirkan ke dunia lalu direnggut kembali dalam waktu yang singkat?"

Dia bertanya apa aku menyesal. Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Aku memiliki ingatan baru tentang hidupku yang hanya setahun ini. Ingatan tentang Judal-_sama_, Putri kougyoku, dan lainnya. Hanya saja yang paling membekas adalah memori tentang saat-saat bersama Judal-_sama_. Menemaninya membaca buku di perpustakan pribadinya, menemaninya makan malam, menemaninya tidur. Hal-hal kecil dan sederhana namun membuatku sangat bahagia.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya karena semua kenangan yang kau dapat selama hidup di dunia ini akan musnah bersamaan dengan jasad dan jiwamu."

Aku mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Dalam perjalananku menuju kamar Judal-_sama_ aku teringat sesuatu. Judal-_sama_ pernah mengatakan manusia itu memiliki berbagai macam emosi. Marah, sedih, bahagia, kecewa, sakit, kesal, dan sebagainya. Selama ini aku hanya merasakan satu emosi saja, yaitu bahagia karena bisa terus berada di samping Judal-_sama_. Namun kali ini, aku merasakan suatu emosi yang lain.

Sedihkah?

Apa aku sedih bahwa sebentar lagi aku tak akan bisa bersama Judal-_sama_?

Apakah Judal-_sama_ akan merasakan hal itu juga?

Setelah aku musnah, apa Judal-_sama_ masih akan tetap membaca buku ditemani cahaya lilin yang remang-remang di sudut perpustakaan pribadinya?

"Kau bisa menangis juga ternyata, hm."

Judal-_sama_ mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua sudut mataku.

Menangis? Apa itu?

"Kau mengeluarkan air mata, bodoh. Itu namanya menangis. Seseorang menangis saat sedih dan kecewa."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Judal-_sama_. Maaf, aku hanya sedang berpikir. Maaf jika hal tersebut membuat Judal-_sama_ tidak nyaman."

"Ya, melihatmu menangis sangat membuatku tidak nyaman."

Aku menunduk. Kebiasaan jika Judal-_sama_ merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Aku akan menghukummu karena telah berani menangis di depanku."

Judal-_sama_ mengangkat tubuhku, lalu menghempaskannya di atas ranjang pribadinya. Kedua tangan kekar milik Judal-_sama_ berada di samping kiri dan kanan kepalaku. Sebagian rambut depannya menutupi wajahnya. Aku tak bisa melihat sepasang mata kelam itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu menangis, lagi dan lagi. Sampai air matamu kering. Sampai kau tak bisa menangis lagi."

Aku bisa merasakan beban tubuh Judal-_sama_ yang setengah menindihku.

"M-maafkan aku, Judal-_sama_. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi di hadapanmu. K-kumohon."

Namun, Judal-_sama_ tak menggubris permohonanku. Aku bisa merasakan benda lunak di dalam mulut Judal-_sama_ mulai menyapu perlahan inci demi inci permukaan kulitku.

Kenangan akan malam yang panjang ini juga akan ikut musnah dalam beberapa hari ke depan, pikirku.

* * *

_A year has passed..._

"Cih."

Judal mendecih saat menemukan sosok gadis peliharaannya berubah menjadi seonggok pasir berwarna coklat tua. Butiran-butiran halus tersebut tertiup angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Judal yang dibiarkan setengah terbuka.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa waktu itu kau menangis," Judal bergumam sembari memungut sehelai kimono yang tak ikut lenyap.

"Sial.''

Setetes kristal bening samar jatuh di atas permukaan permadani.

* * *

.**finis.**


End file.
